


A Moment of Normalcy

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, season five setting, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19059172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: After the intense chaos of No Man's Land Oswald's relieved to have just a moment where everything is at peace.





	A Moment of Normalcy

He’s sore and exhausted but past that he’s thrilled in this moment. This singular moment where everything is normal and perfect and they’re normal people experiencing a wonderous event that people experience all the time. Oswald hums softly as he gently strokes his index finger along the cheek of the newborn cradled in the crook of his arm. She smiles and reaches out grabbing for his hand, he chuckles as he watches her grab hold of his index finger tugging at it curiously. 

“She’s perfect.” He quietly comments watching her.

Ed kisses the top of his head, “She has your eyes.” He says as he gently strokes the fine dark hairs on her head. She looks away from Oswald’s hand to try to glance towards Ed, he smiles at her.

There’s a resumed silence in the room, a comfortable one. He wouldn’t admit it but he’d been terrified of something going wrong, he’d been told as a teenager before he started on hormone therapy that if he ever wanted to conceive his chances were low, testosterone shots lowered those chances further, but of course the bridges had been destroyed, obtaining his medicine became close to impossible and in that year window of time he’d managed to mend things with Ed quite thoroughly. He’d still been scared though, scared there would be something wrong with him, his body, he came from a long line of people with health issues and he was no exception to that rule.

Yet she was here now, she was healthy with bright eyes that watched him with deep fascination.

“So, have you decided on a name for her yet?” Ed asks, there’s a curious hopefulness in his voice.

Oswald sighs and leans his head back against the pillows closing his eyes. “We are not naming her after any number of movie or video game characters.” 

“Fine, what do you want to name her then?”

He opens his eyes looking down at their daughter again, he smiles sadly. “Gertrude” He whispers.

He wishes his parents could be here to see her, he knows they would have absolutely adored her. He feels this is one of the things he’s done in his life they could be genuinely fully proud of. 

Ed reaches over brushing a stray tear from his cheek, his fingers linger lovingly stroking against his skin. “That’s a perfect name for her.”

The silence resumes only broken by the soft coos of the baby girl he holds in his arms and his own soft singing.


End file.
